


Rondean

by everfree



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Interview With the Vampire (1994), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
“说实话，这真的让我挺困扰的。”亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地用叉子戳着盘里的熔岩巧克力球，在它爆裂的一瞬间手忙脚乱地试图围堵巧克力的热流。  
“哦？”克鲁利切下一小块天使白蛋糕，潇洒地往对方盘子里滚了一圈，雪白的蛋糕蘸满了浓稠的巧克力酱，他顺手把它送到亚茨拉斐尔嘴边，“尝尝。”  
天使心不在焉地吞下它，“我快被烦死了，”他含混不清地嘟囔，眉头忧愁地皱着，“嘿，味道不错。”  
克鲁利毫不在意地把叉子放进嘴里舔了舔，“我一直不明白为什么每次你都要点天使白蛋糕，还强迫我吃掉。”  
“这是我在丽兹唯一能想到的短时神圣化体验了，”亚茨拉斐尔含混地耸耸肩，“虽然象征意义大了些。”  
克鲁利在墨镜下翻了个白眼，索性叉起整块蛋糕丢进天使的巧克力盘里，路过的服务生睥睨了他一眼，显然认为他是个美国人。  
“总之，”亚茨拉斐尔坐正身子，“我们得尽快把这事儿解决了。”他在到处流窜的巧克力酱里捣弄了几下，放弃地搁下叉子。  
“我们？”他的老对手问。  
“从属性看，那家伙是你们的人。”天使把兴趣转向红茶，他端起茶杯，熟门熟路地往克鲁利面前的杯子里丢进两块砂糖。  
“你上次的描述是书店终于迎来了一位完美配合营业时间的VIP客户。”  
“VIP是什么？”  
“这并不重要。”  
“好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔沮丧地晃了晃脑袋，“我太掉以轻心了，他看起来那么文质彬彬，又反复保证只看不买。”  
他长长的银发垂落在桌沿，很多人类在朝这边偷偷打量。克鲁利不知道天使行为规章里是不是对躯体有着诸如染发不得超过十次之类的限制，但自从上世纪70年代亚茨拉斐尔误打误撞进了这个身躯，他就再也没能出来过。算了，也挺好看的，当时克鲁利安慰他说，毕竟在70年代的不列颠，你很难找到没被Glam Rock荼毒过的年轻人，哦不不，这不是我干的，花里胡哨不是我的风格，哪怕它成功给不列颠40岁以上成年人的灵魂都蒙上了光化学污染。亚茨拉斐尔接受了他的安慰，渐渐不提换个更平凡的身体的事了。  
“只看不买并不能算地狱这边的属性。”克鲁利谨慎地指出。  
“关键不在于这个，”天使放下茶杯，“我觉得你最好跟我去看看，顺便劝劝他。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“至少让他不要再把棺材摆在我的店里了。”  
墨镜从克鲁利鼻子上滑下来，露出了竖直的瞳仁。  
“棺材？”

2.  
没错，棺材。  
用料甚是考究，黑漆也上得不坏，雕花装饰尤其用心，坦白说有点过分用心，缝隙里满满的灰尘显然出于营造沧桑感的需要，但造型实在有点刻意，克鲁利没见过把新鲜蜘蛛连带蛛网胡乱团成一团的灰尘。  
“法国人做派。”他公允地评价。  
“事实上，如果您不介意的话，我是个出生在法国的美国人。”一旁的吸血鬼彬彬有礼地更正道。  
他规规矩矩地坐在亚茨拉斐尔的旧沙发上，手里捧着本初版的《好兆头》，神色间颇为忍耐。这完全可以理解，兴致勃勃享用一本好书却横遭打扰是最得体的绅士也无法容忍的恶行，地狱一直在为这项行为寻找表彰人，但始终徒劳无功，最后他们决定把荣誉颁给班纳特太太，她是公认的杰出代表，而且恰好身在地狱。而用克鲁利的话来说，这又是人类与自己作对的杰出创造，为了与之对抗，他们中最智慧的那群则发明了书房。  
克鲁利耸耸肩回到长沙发上，亚茨拉斐尔随手把自己的茶杯递给他。天使统共只有两个杯子，他举起另一个向吸血鬼示意了一下。  
“不，谢谢，” 那位绅士冷冰冰地回答，“我刚吃饱，喝茶容易消化不良。”  
似乎是为了证实这句话，他挪了挪身子，书房的暖光在他的颧骨上投射下柔和的阴影，这是张让人为之叹息的漂亮脸庞，眼眸碧绿，嘴唇柔软，血色十分充足，事实上，有点儿过于充足了，让人不禁怀疑他是不是误食了某个路过的相扑选手。  
吸血鬼似乎从他们的目光中读到了些什么，他尴尬地咳了一声，假装松了松领结。  
“这里有点热。”他言不由衷地说，抬头看了看灯光。  
克鲁利顺着他的视线望去，四盏浴霸倒扣在天花板上，看上去就像四个耀武扬威的小太阳。  
他凝视了半晌，缓缓转头看向亚茨拉斐尔，天使对他露出一个诚挚的微笑。  
“你知道”，他耐心解释道，“我挺怕冷的。”  
克鲁利僵硬地点点头。

“总之，”吸血鬼合上书本，“您这里真是个宝藏，”他的手指恋恋不舍地抚摸着书页，“我十分感激。”  
亚茨拉斐尔显然被漫长的书商生涯培养出了某些巴浦洛夫式反射，微笑着秒答：“很高兴你喜欢这……”  
克鲁利捅了捅他。  
吸血鬼看在眼里，并不以为意，“但您似乎有话想对我说……”  
“啊，是的，”亚茨拉斐尔搓了搓手，他的银发散落在肩上，吸血鬼颇为愉悦地打量着他，克鲁利忽然觉得不太舒服，他换了个坐姿。  
“你看，路易，”天使小心翼翼地开腔，“我并不介意你每天来看上一整夜书，看书不是坏事，但你连棺材也带过来，这让我有点为难。”  
“他上头偶尔会有突击检查。”克鲁利面不改色地帮着腔。  
“上头？突击检查？”吸血鬼露出迷茫的神色，“但你不是个没西渡的中土精灵吗？看你的发型和身高。”  
房间里沉默了一会儿。  
我开始怀疑彼得杰克逊的灵感来源了，克鲁利想，毕竟他也经历过70年代。  
“我觉得我们有必要重新自我介绍一下，”他开口说道。

3.  
“天使？和恶魔？”吸血鬼张大了嘴巴，有那么几秒血色从他脸上褪去了，但很快又卷土重来。  
那一定是个了不起的相扑选手，克鲁利默默地想。  
“这可真是太好了，”吸血鬼激动地说，他的神情就像海盗们终于找到了不老泉。  
克鲁利觉得哪里不对，但又说不出来，只好暂且抛到一边，“该你了。”他提醒道。  
对方立刻坐正身子，“我叫路易，如你所见”，他的双眼亮得仿佛在燃烧，  
“一个225岁的吸血鬼。”

这算年轻还是老？亚茨拉斐尔用眼神询问克鲁利。  
克鲁利摇了摇头，默默咽下一口茶。  
路易显然沉浸在只有自己知晓的喜悦中，他不时整整袖扣，清清喉咙，又忽然站起身来，在屋子里焦灼地来回踱步，脸上带着恍惚的笑容，亚茨拉斐尔注意到他的拳头紧握着，不由向克鲁利身边挪了挪。  
过了几分钟，也许是十几分钟，吸血鬼终于冷静下来。  
“请原谅我的失态，”他重新坐了下来，“只是不敢相信我终于找到你们了。”  
“好说。”克鲁利淡淡地回答。

“有些疑问从1791年开始就困扰着我。” 路易绞着双手说，  
亚茨拉斐尔显然已经忘了今晚的主要目的，爱和帮助的天性占领了他的思维，克鲁利发现长得好看的对象更容易让他陷入这种圣母状态。  
这不能怪他，他想，他和地球同时诞生，既然地球属于专产颜控的天平座，那亚茨拉斐尔毫无疑问也是。  
“说出来吧，”天使慈爱地说，“看看我们哪儿能帮到你。”  
“我想知道吸血鬼从哪儿来，我们存在的意义又是什么。”路易抬起头，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
亚茨拉斐尔噎了一下，显然没适应话题一下子从心理学跳跃到哲学，但路易还没说完，  
“我想知道第一个吸血鬼是如何诞生，我们到底属于天堂还是地狱，上帝为什么要赐予我们不灭的肉体和敏锐的知觉，却又容许这么残忍的维生方式。他想看我们从痛苦中飞升还是堕落，而如果想要决定自己的命运，我又该做些什么？几百年里我四处寻找书籍和线索”，他停顿了一下，“终于找到了您这里。就为了一个答案，一个关于宇宙万物和我们的生命的终极答案。”  
他结束了长篇大论，房间里一下子寂静无声，浴霸炽热的光线照射在吸血鬼剧烈喘息的胸脯上，亚茨拉斐尔忽然有些同情他。  
但克鲁利的声音打破了沉默，  
“呃……42？”他试探地问。  
“谢谢，很好笑。”吸血鬼冷冷地回答，重新窝进沙发里。

“你知道…… ”亚茨拉斐尔不理睬悄悄向他使眼色的克鲁利，他忽然很想帮助眼前这个迷失的灵魂，“很少有恶魔会思考自己存在的意义。”  
“所以我们属于恶魔？”路易抬起头来，他的表情亚茨拉斐尔只在领到居留证的难民脸上见到过。  
“至少在我的印象里，并不。”克鲁利冷冷地插话。  
“显然我们也不会属于天堂。”吸血鬼颓然地说。  
“在天堂和地域之间，人类之外，”亚茨拉斐尔努力组织着词汇，“有一些灰色地带。”  
路易一眨不眨地盯着他，克鲁利觉得更不舒服了，他又换了个姿势。  
“但听不到上帝的声音，并不代表存在就没有意义。”天使柔声说。  
相信我，你不会想听到撒旦的声音的。克鲁利差点脱口而出，但从他的角度望过去，亚茨拉斐尔正怜悯地注视着失落的吸血鬼。他把话咽了回去。  
路易抬起脸，克鲁利冲他点了点头。  
“所以上帝存在？”吸血鬼问道。  
“上帝存在。”亚茨拉斐尔肯定地回答，克鲁利没吭声。  
“但他拒绝透露任何事情。”  
“这就是上帝，他只是存在。”天使温柔地回答。

4.  
路易沉默了好一会儿，他白皙的双手在膝盖上绞动，透露出主人内心遭受的折磨。  
几分钟后，他看向克鲁利，  
“身为地狱的一方，”他真诚地问，“您觉得怎么样？”  
“我觉得您想多了。”克鲁利以同样的真诚回答。

吸血鬼坐直了身子，深绿色的眼眸迸发出熊熊怒火。  
“你怎么能理解这答案对我的意义！”他激动得嗓音嘶哑，“我为此付出的代价！我的女儿，我的朋友，我的———”他的话音戛然而止。  
克鲁利冷冷地看着他，心中涌起一阵不耐，这让他自己都觉得奇怪，克鲁利自认一直是个心平气和的恶魔，也许是在不列颠待了六千年的缘故，格外富有忍耐力。  
但眼下他却觉得面前的吸血鬼不太顺眼，实际上是很不顺眼，不知是因为精心修饰的外表，还是对所谓存在意义的锲而不舍，都让人觉得作为一个黑暗生物，他过于复杂，复杂得就像个人类。  
他放下茶杯，随手摘下墨镜搁到一边，看清他的瞳孔时路易努力保持住了镇定。  
“我来告诉你为什么，”他淡淡地说，“恶魔和天使在出生时就被定好了基调，善或者恶，这特别简单，特别显眼，显眼得就像你的尖牙和我的瞳仁。”  
路易盯着他没说话，亚茨拉斐尔在他身边望着他，他看不清天使的表情。  
“所以你花了几百年冥思苦想的事情，”他继续说着，语调没有任何变化，“只能说明你依然拥有一颗人类的灵魂。”  
“人类才具有选择善恶的能力。”

路易呆呆地看着他，克鲁利拿起墨镜重新戴上，咧开嘴冲他笑了笑。  
“我觉得你应该找的不是上帝，而是同伴。”

吸血鬼就像忽然被人在胸口抡了一记重锤，他脸色惨白地捏紧了拳头。  
“我有过同伴，” 他咬着牙说，“正是因为他，我才怀疑我们存在的意义。”  
没有人回答他。  
“他认为我们是神的一种，对人类而言，”路易的声音越来越低，几乎就像喃喃自语，“所以要忘记痛苦，专心享受作为吸血鬼的生命。”  
“我觉得他的想法挺地道的，”克鲁利诚恳地评价，“他人呢？”  
“我不想看见的地方。”吸血鬼干脆地回答。

克鲁利耸耸肩靠回沙发，扭头看向亚茨拉斐尔。天使安静地坐着，怜悯地注视着吸血鬼。  
这就是被定好的基调，克鲁利想，如果恶魔感到不耐，天使就只能感到怜悯。  
这傻瓜吸血鬼并不知道他在追寻什么，他追寻的是真正的不自由。  
“你当吸血鬼多久了？”亚茨拉斐尔忽然问。  
“从1791年开始。”路易答道，“但过了几乎一百年我才能接受吸食人类。”  
那你错过了1793年，克鲁利想，人类彼此吞食，那场面绝对有助于你接受他们成为食谱的一份子。  
似乎感知了他的想法，亚茨拉斐尔回头瞪了他一眼，克鲁利连忙报以讨好的微笑。那一年亚茨拉斐尔很忙，拿了很多巴黎和旺代分部的表彰。相比之下克鲁利就略显逊色，他只是在一艘军舰上偷偷解开了固定大炮的绳子，但据说此举无意中让一个水手的灵魂升上了天堂，亚茨拉斐尔替他隐瞒了这个情况，并把它写进了自己的工作报告。  
“我认识几个巴黎的吸血鬼，如果你需要……”亚茨拉斐尔继续说。  
“不”，路易很干脆地拒绝了，“我对他们没兴趣，他们也不会原谅我烧掉过他们的剧院。”  
“哈，”克鲁利大笑了一声，“原来是你干的。”亚茨拉斐尔又瞪了他一眼，不过这一瞪多少有点儿应付了事的意思，显然是觉得这应该属于恶魔们内部的糊涂账。  
“听着，路易，”亚茨拉斐尔温和地说，“上帝存在，撒旦也存在，但他们不会俯下身在谁耳边宣布他的命运，除了我们这些注定属于他们的……”  
“编制内公务人员。”克鲁利插嘴道。  
“所以他们只是存在，但你追寻的东西，”天使继续说着，“我相信只有你自己能给出答案。”  
“因为我们不属于任何地方。”吸血鬼嘟囔着。  
“不，”亚茨拉斐尔温柔地说，“因为你是自由的，就像人类。”  
“我生前是虔诚的天主教徒。”吸血鬼说。  
克鲁利交叉起双臂盯着他，“现在呢？”  
“新的天性促使我追随我的缔造者，” 路易痛苦地绞紧了手指，“但这就是问题所在，我讨厌他。”  
他说讨厌时的神情，就好像他正无法逃脱地爱着这个人。

“那又是一个只有你自己才能回答的问题，”亚茨拉斐尔放松身子靠进沙发，他离克鲁利很近，几缕银发垂落在他的黑西装上，克鲁利眨了眨眼，天使手中的茶杯重新冒出了热气。  
吸血鬼再次陷入了沉思，亚茨拉斐尔有一搭没一搭地拧着毛衣上的线头。他总是把自己塞在毛茸茸的套头毛衣里，这着装奇妙地中和了他锋利的脸和银发，最后呈现的风格让人很难形容，克鲁利总结性地称之为萌。他忽然发现亚茨拉斐尔对路易那特别性的关注已经消失了，他现在看吸血鬼就好像在看一个再普通不过的苦恼人类。天使察觉了他的视线，转过脸朝他露出笑容，一个不那么天使的笑容，在克鲁利的定义里，有点混蛋的笑容。  
“我本以为他是个特别的黑暗生物，”亚茨拉斐尔用魔术师培训班里学来的唇语说，  
“但他其实只是个普通人类。”   
最普通的人类，也比天使和恶魔更复杂难测。  
克鲁利赞同地点了点头，他忽然明白了自己为什么对路易感到不顺眼。  
他是除了克鲁利自己外，第一个亚茨拉斐尔另眼相看的生物，在他身上，天使并没有表现出通常的怜悯之外无可名状的冷漠，那种作为博爱代价的无懈可击的冷漠。  
克鲁利不喜欢被那种冷漠照顾到，他希望自己是亚茨拉斐尔真正的朋友，特殊的朋友，唯一一个朋友。

他放下茶杯，“我们继续开始的话题吧。”  
“你不能把棺材一直摆在我的房间里。”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
“我明晚就离开，”吸血鬼很爽快，“我已经得到比预想更多的答案了。”   
“另外，显然恶魔先生对我不太满意，”他继续彬彬有礼，“是我打扰到你们了吗？”  
“打扰？”亚茨拉斐尔问。  
“我们？”克鲁利问。  
“真希望我和他也能像你们这样相处，”吸血鬼显然没在意他们的语气，“你们比我们更像同类。”  
克鲁利忍住了没去看亚茨拉斐尔的表情，但天使的声音旋即在他耳边响起，  
“多谢”，这声音带着笑意，“我们确实当了很久的彼此唯一的朋友。”

5.  
克鲁利是被敲门声吵醒的。  
非常礼貌，非常气派的敲门声，音节脆响，回声圆润，简直把木头激发出了乐器的潜质，让人怀疑门会因为感动而自行开启。  
但如果这不是发生在半夜三点，克鲁利会更加感激。

作为一个被人类培养出了良好作息习惯的恶魔，克鲁利很珍惜睡眠时光。  
有时他会做梦，恶魔的梦境就像上帝或撒旦（随便哪个，这无关紧要）随手扔出的水晶球，可能充满预兆，也可能毫无意义，但把玩起来很有趣。克鲁利有时会随手捡起几个，用特雷西夫人的方式解读，然后神秘兮兮地跑去告诉亚茨拉斐尔。这项活动很有趣，有时甚至会出现奇妙的巧合。比如克鲁利曾梦见过高达千丈的冰长城伫立北方，还有只乌鸦站在他肩头，“凛冬将至”，它故作深沉地宣告，把克鲁利吓得以为是米哈吉多顿的预兆。那是几千年前的事了，等他带着亚茨拉斐尔找到梦中的地方（它当然在不列颠某处），发现那里只有一堵半米高的城墙，几个凯尔特人正醉醺醺地朝它撒尿，口中不断高呼“For Freedom！” 从那以后亚茨拉斐尔就不太信任克鲁利的梦，直到有一天他们窝在恶魔的公寓里看《权力的游戏》，屏幕上出现了一堵高大的冰城墙，一只乌鸦从上空掠过，“哈！”克鲁利兴奋地喊道，“看！就是它！”  
“真高兴预兆成真，”亚茨拉斐尔满面笑容地回答，“但下次梦见类似的东西，麻烦你先找找有没有遥控器，说不定就在你的口袋里。”

敲门声又重复了一遍，克鲁利从床上爬起来，刚才他似乎梦见自己拥抱着一团白光，但梦迅速逃逸进伦敦的夜色，恶魔也无法追上它。

他打开门，门口站着另一个吸血鬼。

他斜靠在门扉上，高大的身躯包裹在质地上乘的晚礼服和斗篷下，一头光辉灿烂的金发束在脑后，灰宝石般的眼珠里跃动着明亮的火焰。  
“嗨”， 他递给克鲁利一个愉快的笑容，“我是莱斯特。”

克鲁利盯着他没搭腔，这几天是什么日子，他想，吸血鬼促销节吗？  
名叫莱斯特的吸血鬼觉察到了他的冷淡，笑容变得锋利起来。  
“我在找一个人。”他盯着克鲁利的眼睛说。

他不知从哪掏出一个Iphone6s plus，熟练地伸手一划，平举到克鲁利鼻子跟前。  
屏幕上出现了路易熟悉的脸，只是脸色红得不太正常，头发也凌乱地散着，克鲁利故意忽视了他裸露的锁骨和上面的咬痕，“气色不错”，他面不改色地评论道。  
莱斯特咧开嘴笑了，“您看，我是个诚实的人，”他打了个优美的手势，iphone无声地消失进黑丝绒斗篷，“希望您也能回报我同样的诚实。”  
克鲁利刚想回答，忽然发现他们周围已经隙开了好几道门缝，那是被他们打扰到的芳邻们。不列颠人民的面瘫程度和想象力一般呈正比，居住地段越高级则比值越大，莱斯特的打扮以及他俩酷似壁咚的造型显然已经引起了邻居们不小的兴趣，但克鲁利一点也不想在想象力丰富的匿名论坛上看到自己。  
“进来说吧，”他把吸血鬼让进屋，利落地关上门。

莱斯特以极富教养的姿态在沙发上落座，眼睛盯着落地窗前的一大盆藤萝，“养得不错，”他兴趣盎然地评论道，克鲁利向花盆瞟了一眼，藤萝的叶子悄悄抖了抖。  
能走进克鲁利公寓的生物很少，但每一个都会对这里的植物们发出类似的赞美，上一次是亚茨拉斐尔，天使对一个恶魔能培育出如此生机盎然的绿植表示了极大的惊讶，并当场建议通知方济各来交流学习一下。但克鲁利委婉地拒绝了这份好意。  
“你不会想知道方法的，”他以甚少见到的诚恳态度解释道，“简单来说是一种现代企业竞争制度。”  
幸好亚茨拉斐尔没有追问下去，他当时一门心思在找PS4手柄。

“那么，言归正传，”克鲁利重新戴上墨镜，窗外伦敦城的夜色折射在他的镜片上，“你怎么找到这里的？”  
“有人告诉我的，” 吸血鬼的灰眼珠闪闪发光，“他说你欠他一个人情。”  
“我跟卡拉巴斯侯爵没啥交情，”克鲁利冷冷地说，“下伦敦的人喜欢惹事，而我正好相反。”  
莱斯特耸了耸肩，“不是他，”他冒出一抹若有所思的微笑，“我的消息来自迈克罗夫特。”  
克鲁利的眼镜第二次从鼻梁上滑了下来，  
“迈克罗夫特？”他难以置信地问。


	2. Chapter 2

6  
迈克罗夫特。  
一手操控上伦敦的黑暗帝王，维持不列颠平衡的精妙天平，萨维尔街头号主顾，备受阻挠的甜食爱好者，以及一个满腹烦恼任劳任怨的哥哥。  
“没错，迈克罗夫特。” 莱斯特的语气让人想起法庭上落下的最后一锤，“我们之间有个小小的协议。”

这可不妙，克鲁利直起身子，能让迈克罗夫特点头的事情一般都带着股浮士德味儿。  
“关于什么？”他故作轻松地问，“伦敦血库的特别通行许可吗？”  
吸血鬼眨了眨眼，“当然不，亲爱的”， 他露出一个刀锋般的微笑，“我只喝新鲜的。”

克鲁利皱起眉头，这个叫莱斯特的家伙在他对面笑得闪闪发光，显然不准备从牙缝中漏出半点可靠讯息，这更引发了他的担忧。作为一个伦敦常住居民（他的居住时间显然超过了伦敦人口管理委员会的管辖期），克鲁利非常关心这座城市的秩序和安宁，这直接影响到丽兹饭店的食物口感，从而决定了他和亚茨拉斐尔当晚能否拥有一份愉快的心情。所以他一般只对伦敦的交通下手，并巧妙地把它们混入交通部门自己的计划表，不过话说回来，和人类自己在堵车上的杰作相比，克鲁利的M42路段还真算不上出类拔萃。  
但迈克罗夫特不是普通人类，克鲁利和这位高个儿绅士打过几次交道，对方举止优雅，言谈和气，还慷慨地为他引荐了几位萨维尔街的高级裁缝，但克鲁利对他的印象依然徘徊在棋逢对手和距离带来美感之间。尤其当听说迈克罗夫特最近在节食，毕竟每天面对减肥食谱的人都有特别大的潜力干出危险的事儿。

他打了个响指，茶几上应声出现两杯红酒，吸血鬼满意地啧了一声。  
克鲁利示意他自便，伸手端起其中一杯，“我确实欠了迈克罗夫特一个人情，”他轻轻晃着杯子，82年拉菲在灯光下泛着迷人的血红光芒，“但并不意味着谁都能来讨债。”  
莱斯特抿了口酒，笑眯眯地没说话。克鲁利忽然发现他一直在笑，那双漂亮眼睛里透着股凶狠又坦荡的玩世不恭。这神色很容易被误解为蓬勃的生命力，这个叫莱斯特的吸血鬼显然对此心知肚明，并把它成功转化为了危险而从容的魅力。  
他啜了口酒，从怀里掏出一个东西递给克鲁利。

这是一块旧狗牌，坑坑洼洼满是牙印，尺寸上显然属于一条大狗，但歪歪扭扭刻着的名字有点反差萌：  
“狗狗”  
克鲁利摘下墨镜搁在一边，指尖有些颤抖，他把狗牌翻了个面儿，露出了狗主人的名字，确切地说，曾经的狗主人的名字：  
“亚当 ”

吸血鬼打量着克鲁利的脸色，又啜了一口酒，  
“现在我够资格了吗？”  
克鲁利抬起头，某些难以言喻的表情从他脸上闪过，但他成功保持了克制。  
“是的，” 他重新戴上墨镜，“我们可以好好聊一聊。”

7.  
亚茨拉斐尔一直以为，棺材之于吸血鬼就像教堂之于十字架，是庇护所般庄严的存在。但他显然忽视了一点，任何事物一旦涉足生活，就会不可避免地被拽向，简单来说，接地气的方向。  
他蹲在路易身边，后者在有条不紊地收拾行李。浴霸明亮的灯光照进半开的棺材，照亮了里面精致的隔层，和琳琅满目的衣物瓶罐，其中甚至还有一瓶护发素。  
“我一直以为棺材的唯一作用就是让人躺进去。” 亚茨拉斐尔真诚地说。  
“对人类来说没错，” 吸血鬼不置可否地耸了耸肩，“但对我们而言，实用性方面的改造是必要的。”他伸手按了一下棺壁，从弹出的暗格里抽出几张大面额纸钞放进钱包。  
“真周到。” 天使由衷地赞叹。  
“从中国定做的，”路易的神色颇为得意，“他们设计了很多隔层，莱斯特立刻定了好几……”  
后面的话被他咽了回去，但亚茨拉斐尔已经听到了那个名字。  
“莱斯特？你的缔造者？”他好奇地问。  
吸血鬼把脸扭向一边，“我不想提他，”他生硬地回答，“如果有人来找你，请不要透露我的去向。”  
“没问题”，天使诚恳地说，“反正你也没告诉过我。”

路易把最后一本书丢进棺材，亚茨拉斐尔帮他阖上了棺盖。  
“你怎么走？”他问道，“我不确定伦敦的出租车司机愿不愿意搭载棺材。”  
吸血鬼摇了摇头摸出手机，“我叫了专门的车。”  
亚茨拉斐尔敬佩地点着头，互联网一直是他不擅长的领域之一，虽说有些事情靠神力就能做到，但享受不到现代生活的乐趣总让人有点沮丧。克鲁利就比他适应得好，亚茨拉斐尔还不会注册账号时，克鲁利就已经上Ebay给他买珍本手稿了。  
“我也刚学会不久，”似乎看出了他的心思，路易忽然没头没脑地来了句，“我的适应力也挺差。”  
亚茨拉斐尔报之以感激的微笑，恶魔熟悉的脸闪过他的脑海。  
“克鲁利这方面就很厉害，当年他还是第一批装煤气灯的。”他的语气中有几分让自己也吃惊的自豪，路易显然听出来了，转过脸盯着亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛。  
“蓬勃而永恒的生命力，”他轻声说，“其实是侵略性的伪装而已。他们很像，你的恶魔先生和我的缔造者。”

亚茨拉斐尔还想说些什么，门铃忽然响了，他打开门，外面站着个黑T恤的英俊小哥。  
“路易.普都拉先生？”  
“是的。”吸血鬼走上前，“就一件行李，请帮我搬上车。”  
“您确定目的地了吗？”  
“远离伦敦，晒不到太阳，最好还有点鬼怪传说。”  
小哥从腰里掏出一个手机一样的机器点了几下，把屏幕伸到吸血鬼眼前。  
“巴斯克维尔怎么样？”

巴斯克维尔，亚茨拉斐尔觉得这名字有点耳熟，似乎哪里听到过，但他没吭声。  
“就那儿吧，”吸血鬼心不在焉地点着头，“我本以为你会推荐约克郡的，希克历跟我挺熟。”  
“克鲁利上世纪末就把他送走了。”亚茨拉斐尔忍不住插嘴。  
路易意味深长地瞥了他一眼，黑衣小哥不动如山，胳膊平稳地举在两人面前。  
亚茨拉斐尔主动和吸血鬼握了握手，“祝你好运。”

货车启动了，黑色车身上巨大的红色SF标记在路灯下反射着光芒，亚茨拉斐尔注视它消失进伦敦的夜色。  
SF，专门服务非人生物的Science Fiction？天堂和地狱都没提过这组织的存在，回头得去问问克鲁利。  
他边琢磨边慢吞吞关上了门。

路易在小镇唯一的旅馆前下了车。英格兰盛产的浓雾趁黑夜渐渐包围了四周，旅馆的石砌小屋在雾气中显得粗糙而阴森，窗户里的黄色灯光却冒出几分诡异的亲切。总的来说，这个旅馆看起来就像一个死掉的石巨魔。  
路易把手伸向门铃，还没等他按下去，仿佛有感应似得，门悄无声息地打开了。  
两个阴沉沉的黑影站在他面前，一个又矮又宽，一个又瘦又高，两人都穿着不合身的毛呢西装，外面套着白围裙，具象化地表现了英国人是世上最糟糕的厨师这条真理。  
“欢迎光临。”高个儿的那位开口说道，用不太恰当的类比，他的声音大概是个炸完后放了三天才端上来的烂肉饼。  
“十分荣幸。”矮个儿那位接了话，这是杯长了蛆的毛毛虫汁。  
这样的盛情欢迎下，路易有种拔腿就走的冲动。但再过几个小时就要天亮了，而这是镇子上唯一一家旅馆。  
“给我一个最好的房间。” 他掏出钱包，“不需要客房服务。”

房间的状况比旅馆的外观要稍微随和一点，路易拍了拍床上的枕头，一小蓬灰尘像迷你原子弹一样在空中炸开，几个蟑螂四下逃窜。  
他深吸了口气，开始庆幸自己有个舒适的密闭型棺材。  
房间的窗帘开着，隔着一小排栅栏就是巴斯克维尔闻名遐迩的沼泽荒原。由此可见人类是种很识时务的生物，这种谁也活不下去的地方一般会被他们叫做国家公园。  
作为入睡前最后一道安全措施，路易伸出手，准备拉上窗帘。  
忽然，他的动作凝固了。

窗外不到十米远的地方，一双血红色的眼睛正盯着他。  
那里站着一条巨大的黑狗。  
它只能是条狗，至少它的形状像条狗。  
它死死瞪着他，路易仿佛听到了它的咆哮，这是那种始自它的喉咙深处，却结束在别人咽喉的咆哮。他仿佛看到了口水从它下巴滴落，砸在淤泥和砾石上，发出咝咝声响。  
它朝他缓缓逼近。

似乎为了让这个噩梦更真实些，他身后忽然传来一个声音，就像一杯生了蛆的毛毛虫汁，让人不得不联想起和地狱有关的一切东西：  
“亲爱的哈斯塔，你说路西法会不会介意我们多带一个灵魂回去？”

8.  
克鲁利摆出一副枕戈待旦的姿态。连人类和吸血鬼都能插手地狱事务了，他想，这就是一时心软的后果。

亚当去世后他本想把狗狗也送回地狱，但亚茨拉斐尔阻止了他，“它现在只是条普通的狗而已，” 天使心有戚戚地劝道，“我觉得它不是很想回去。”  
克鲁利不以为然地抱起胳膊，“你确定不是因为人间有狗罐头？”  
“人间也有本特利车和丽兹饭店。”  
克鲁利被噎得无法反驳，这事儿就这么定了。

那之后狗狗乖了好一阵子，亚茨拉斐尔每天提供两个爱普士罐头，它则满心欢喜地在书店里蹭来蹭去，蹭得天使一身地狱犬的味道。克鲁利来拜访时忍不住东嗅西嗅，最后嗅到了亚茨拉斐尔的头发里。  
“味道比我还浓，”他宣布，“是时候采取措施了。”  
他掏出手机下了个单，第二天犬类洗发香波就送上了门。  
被洗出了腊肠本质的狗狗很受伤，但很快亚茨拉斐尔发现它身上的地狱味道越来越浓，香波失去了作用。  
终于有一天，它逃走了。

如果非要让克鲁利对这件事情做个总结，那就是亚茨拉斐尔的好心肠经常像一截没发作的阑尾，没用，麻烦，还随时会引来手术刀。  
那次的手术刀名叫迈克罗夫特。

那天下着瓢泼冷雨，克鲁利在英格兰南部的荒原中艰难跋涉，努力搜寻地狱犬的痕迹。  
迈克罗夫特.福尔摩斯就在那一刻从天而降。  
“我知道你的狗在哪，”他拄着黑伞慢条斯理地说，“我这里有个上好的合作协议。”

克鲁利盯着对面的吸血鬼，莱斯特也正盯着他。  
“好吧，”他探了探身子，“你知道多少？”  
“什么也不知道。”吸血鬼的回答出乎他的意料， “我只是从迈克罗夫特那里借了块敲门砖。”  
”一开始我就说了，“他放下酒杯，“我只是要找一个人。”

克鲁利刚想说话，忽然角落里有什么东西高唱了一声哈利路亚。莱斯特挑了挑眉，恶魔面不改色地捡起手机。  
一条匿名信息，里面是一张照片。  
背景是一片他认识的泥泞荒原，上面有两个熟悉的身影，一高一矮，一胖一瘦，这对天作之合正把第三个人紧紧夹在中间。  
真巧，那个人他也认识。

半晌，克鲁利抬起头，  
“恐怕你得临时知道点什么了，” 他把手机平举到莱斯特脸前，  
“以及，我这里有个上好的合作协议。”

9.  
趁莱斯特在手机上戳戳划划，克鲁利飞快地整理了一下思绪。  
首先，必须通知亚茨拉斐尔并确认其安全，几十年前的火灾现场他记忆犹新。  
其次，必须连夜赶往巴斯克韦尔，在日出前找到路易的线索。  
最后，哈斯塔和利古尔并不好对付，他得提前做点准备。

克鲁利站起来，从冰箱里取出一瓶圣水，小心翼翼地灌进了随身的补水喷雾里，接着又摸出另外一瓶卡在房门顶上。  
莱斯特不置可否地随他折腾，自己则继续在手机上戳戳点点，终于满意地点了点头。  
“我设定好导航了，” 他向阳台走去，“我们出发吧。”  
“这是十三楼。”  
“难道你要规规矩矩跟着红绿灯开车？” 莱斯特发出一声嗤笑，“吸血鬼有自己的路。”  
克鲁利在对方的豪言壮语和观察导航的动作中犹豫了几秒，义无反顾地跟了上去。  
反正摔不死，他安慰自己，大不了掉进下伦敦。

莱斯特的斗篷在阳台边缘一闪，下一秒伦敦的夜扑面而来，克鲁利发现自己飞了起来。

作为一个恶魔，克鲁利其实并不会飞。他曾问过亚茨拉斐尔飞行的感觉，对方抱着茶杯，好一会儿才给出了回答。  
“就像世界是你灵魂的一部分。”  
当时他完全无法想象，并且认定亚茨拉斐尔在自欺欺人。  
因为天使和恶魔都没有灵魂。

但现在，克鲁利知道自己错了。

他正在这座他生活了数千年的城市上空飞翔，从高空俯瞰，世界扑面而来，泰晤士河像一条纤长的光带，两岸的教堂和高楼在夜色中发出金黄色的光芒。克鲁利记得它们从新到旧的所有样子，人类来了又去，生生不息，只有他和亚茨拉斐尔还在这里，两个沉默的守护者，就像西敏寺顶古老的滴水兽，无数时间消磨过去，他们也慢慢属于这里。  
他忽然觉得，在人间久了，也许亚茨拉斐尔和他都拥有了一点点属于自己的灵魂。  
他们可以用它来彼此辨认。  
哪怕它的组成成分还包括丽兹饭店和苹果手机。

等等，丽兹饭店？  
他紧紧抓住莱斯特的斗篷，在目眩神迷的光线中朝他大喊：  
“我们飞错路了！”

终于降落在苏活区亚茨拉斐尔那间阴暗的小书店时，克鲁利吁了口气。  
没着火，警报解除。  
但店门紧闭，他看了看表，凌晨两点，亚茨拉斐尔的正常营业时间。  
吸血鬼在他身边东张西望，“路易跑这里来干嘛？”他狐疑地问。  
“寻找摆脱你的理论依据。” 克鲁利没好气地回答，摸出钥匙开了门。

屋子里黑洞洞的，幸好恶魔和吸血鬼都不需要光线，尤其不需要来自满屋子浴霸的光线。  
克鲁利仔细查看了一圈，除了亚茨拉斐尔的Ipad，他一无所获。  
“他通常这个时间出去吗？” 莱斯特靠在天使收藏的古钢琴上问，他的手指在琴键上随意敲打，黑暗中迸出几个美妙的和弦。  
“他宅的程度超乎你的想象。”克鲁利面无表情地回答，他的视线停留在Ipad上，忽然灵光一现。  
他按上手指，Ipad认出了他的指纹。屏幕点亮后出现了一张放大的照片，靠在一起的三个身影，正是今晚他收到的那条匿名信息。  
“Imessage，哈，你们共享了苹果账号，” 莱斯特凑近瞟了一眼，幸灾乐祸道，“真是我见过的最有效的情报共享方式。”  
克鲁利没吱声，他不想告诉对方，亚茨拉斐尔的Ipad还是他送的。  
他转身往门外走去，“至少现在我知道他去哪了。”

他的本特利车尽职尽责地等在书店门口，一副就算主人没开它，也要跟随到天涯海角的劲头。  
他们一左一右跨上车。  
“你有没有觉得，” 莱斯特忽然说，“其实我们俩有点像。”  
克鲁利没答话，他默默发动车子，随手塞进一盘磁带，皇后乐队精选集的歌声飘了出来。

黑色古董车飞快地消失在街道尽头，最后一个红绿灯旁的摄像头忽然动了起来，对着他们的方向发出轻微的咔擦声。

10.

亨利.巴斯克维尔爵士今年三十岁，饱经风霜，胆小如鼠。尤其在收到北桑伯兰旅馆的来信后，更是惊慌失措，迈起步来都像只走投无路的兔子。  
他带着伦敦来的客人第三次检查后院，“是的，那天晚上跳了好几次闸，我就站在窗边，”他停下来指了指屋内，沉重的刺绣流苏窗帘纹丝不动地垂在阴影里，“有个闪电特别亮，就一秒，我看到它站在院子里，”他艰难地吞了口口水，喉结颤抖着，“它盯着我，等着我，但下一秒它就消失了。”  
“你看清楚它的模样了吗？”来客之一问道，他是个黑发的高个儿年轻人，正一丝不苟地查看地面。  
“像条狗，但块头要大上三四倍，”亨利爵士的脸色开始发白，“ 看上去漆黑一团，只有眼睛血血红，天哪，”他呻吟道，“就像来自地狱的噩梦。”  
“也许真的来自地狱。”年轻人若有所思地说。  
亨利爵士脚下一绊差点摔倒，“别胡扯！”他惊疑不定地叫道，“耶稣基督在上，自从我父亲去世，它就一直缠着我……”他忽然一翻白眼晕了过去。  
“两天里的第三次，”另一位客人镇定地蹲了下来，他个子不高，有一头短短的金发和一张坚毅的脸。  
他训练有素地对爵士施行急救，黑发的年轻人则继续站着出神。  
“John，” 他忽然说，“你记不记得迈克罗夫特在这里有个秘密基地？”

亨利爵士花了好一会儿才清醒过来，他迷茫地打量四周，似乎想不起来发生了什么事情。  
“这是哪……哦……巴斯克维尔……” 他使劲晃着脑袋，“天亮了吗……太好了还没……” 他的嗓音有点奇怪，带了点不自然的软软的鼻音，“你们是……不管是谁，我们快出发吧。”  
John竭力维持着医者的和蔼表情，黑发的那位则若有所思地打量着爵士，眸子不动声色地闪了闪。

克鲁利和莱斯特到达巴斯克维尔已是凌晨时分，天光即将破晓，镇上唯一能作为庇护所的旅馆却无人应门。克鲁利从紧闭的门缝里嗅到了浓重的恶魔味道，而莱斯特已经准备破门而入，“我感觉到路易的气息了，”他坚持道，“至少，路易的棺材的气息。”  
天边已经有一丝微亮，正好能让克鲁利看清吸血鬼的脸。这是他第一次看到莱斯特露出这样的神情，说不定我脸上也一样，他不由地想。  
“我们得想个法子，”他承认，“我打不过哈斯塔和利古尔。”  
“加上我呢？”吸血鬼问。  
“那阳光也会成为我们的敌人，”克鲁利摇了摇头，“离日出只有半个小时了。”  
他们对望了一眼，谁都没说话。

背后忽然传来一阵轻不可闻的刹车声，克鲁利和莱斯特同时回头，正好看到一辆锃亮的黑色捷豹停在跟前。  
车门打开，一位高个儿绅士优雅地踱了出来，手里挎着把黑伞，不知怎的，那伞看上去比SSG69还要SSG69。他身后跟着位纤细高挑的褐发美人，正目不转睛地盯着手里的Blackberry。  
“我一直很想尝尝她。”莱斯特舔着嘴唇轻声说。  
“克制，”克鲁利冷静地回应道，“她和她的主人正好是我最不想招惹的人类。”  
他走上前，朝那位高个儿绅士伸出手，  
“又见面了，迈克罗夫特.福尔摩斯先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

11.  
“相信我来的正是时候。”迈克罗夫特笑眯眯地握了握克鲁利的手，又越过他向莱斯特点了点头。  
“路易在哪？” 吸血鬼直截了当地问。  
“还有亚茨拉斐尔。”克鲁利补了一句。  
“感人至深，我几乎潸然泪下，”迈克罗夫特慢悠悠地甩了甩手中的黑伞，“但太阳快出来了”， 他冲吸血鬼眨了眨眼睛，“介意换个地方聊吗？”

黑车悄无声息地驶离了巴斯克维尔小镇，安静得就像从没出现过一样。  
迈克罗夫特放松地靠在座位上，抿了一口威士忌，“那位吸血鬼先生暂时不会有危险”，他轻描淡写地说，“他们还没找到我的狗。”  
“你的狗？”克鲁利哼了一声。  
“我们间的合作协议，恶魔先生，外加十三年份的罐头，”人类不为所动，“至少目前，它是我的狗。”  
“你为什么坚持要它？”  
“因为有用，”迈克罗夫特终于露出一个货真价实的笑容，“危险的地方需要危险的东西来守护。”  
“危险的地方？”  
“我们到了。”

克鲁利探头往外看去，窗外是巴斯克维尔一成不变的泥泞荒原，最后几颗孤零零的星点缀在深蓝色的天幕上，地平线边缘已经出现了一抹危险的红色。他回头看了眼莱斯特，吸血鬼耸了耸肩，掏出一副墨镜架在了鼻子上。  
克鲁利翻了个白眼，继续把头伸向窗外，终于，在山丘和沼泽的阴影里，他看到一片低矮的建筑，锈迹斑斑的钢铁外壳在拂晓的寒风中飘散着雾气。  
“夏洛克一直认定我在这里藏了个黑衣人基地，”迈克罗夫特打破了沉默，这会儿他看上去倒像一个满腹烦恼的兄长，“我当然不能告诉他，这里其实比黑衣人夸张多了。”

汽车在门口停了下来，站岗的士兵朝迈克罗夫特敬了个礼，“长官，您的证件”，他探头看了看车内。克鲁利和莱斯特戴着墨镜在后排不动如山，“还有这两位的。”  
“这是Kingsman新的珀西瓦尔和……”迈克罗夫特瞟了眼莱斯特，“兰斯洛特。目前还是机密，他们不能在这里留下行踪。”  
“这……”士兵显得很为难，迈克罗夫特安慰地拍了拍他，“别担心，我会亲自通知你们长官的。”  
他把手伸进怀里摸索证件，动作却忽然凝固了。  
“安西娅，”半秒后他重新开口，音调低沉了好几度，“用你的证件。”

汽车平稳地驶进基地，在一幢毫不起眼的楼前停下。第一缕阳光已经追了上来，照亮了莱斯特的发梢，一缕金发瞬间变成了飞灰。  
克鲁利使劲瞪着他，吸血鬼咧嘴笑了笑，“我没事，”他轻快地说，“多谢关心。”  
安西娅打开车门，迈克罗夫特抢先下了车，他迎着阳光撑开黑伞，轻轻挡在吸血鬼身后。伞面像黑洞般吸收了周围的所有光线，莱斯特安然无恙地跨进楼门。  
克鲁利忽然想起来，迈克罗夫特和吸血鬼之间似乎也有个协议。  
真是个人物，他想，如果他下了地狱，撒旦地位堪忧。

他们一起跨进电梯，门合上了，电梯悄无声息地下行，沉向不可名状的深处。  
一片寂静里，迈克罗夫特的声音忽然打破了沉默，“有个新情况，”他摊开掌心，露出一只空空如也的证件夹，“我可爱的弟弟似乎也来了。”  
“他偷走了我的ID卡。”

12.  
电梯悄无声息地运行着，似乎完全没有停下来的打算。  
“你弟弟是个很有名的麻烦精。” 沉默了一会后，克鲁利说。  
“没错，” 迈克罗夫特点点头，“看他折腾一向是我最大的乐趣之一。”  
他忽然露出一抹难以名状的笑容。

电梯门终于打开，鉴于下沉时间如此漫长，克鲁利几乎已做好了门后直通地狱的心理准备。  
但是没有，门后只是一个纯白的实验室，像任何无聊的的科幻电影一样的白色实验室。  
他抱起胳膊叹了口气，“我总是高估人类的审美，”他的目光在试验台和电脑屏幕上掠过，“但也总是低估你们的野心。”

实验室里横平竖直地摆放着无数操作台和笼子，每张台前都有穿着白大褂的工作人员在忙碌。克鲁利看不清他们在做什么，但他看到了身边屏幕上的DNA链条，听到了很多不属于人类的声音。

他抬腿朝里走，但迈克罗夫特拦住了他。  
“事实上”，他慢条斯理地说，“这只属于好奇的范畴。”  
“这是在试图取代上帝”，克鲁利冷冷地回答，“连撒旦都抵挡不住的诱惑，你确定你能？”  
“我能”，迈克罗夫特云淡风轻地微笑着，“这就是我要那只狗的原因”。

克鲁利转过头，离他最近的操作台上蹲着只冒着荧光的大兔子，一位穿着白大褂的金发女郎在慈爱地抚摸它。  
他潜入兔子的意识查看了一番，发现它依然是只百分百的兔子，而且心情不错。   
莱斯特的声音忽然插了进来，“我必须睡了”，他不耐烦地说，“给我个房间，迈克罗夫特。”  
人类指了指另一个方向的走廊，“安西娅会带你们过去”，他亲切地拍了拍吸血鬼的肩膀，“别担心，我派人盯着那个旅馆了。”   
“哈斯塔和利古尔白天并不活动”，克鲁利插了句嘴。   
莱斯特忽然笑了笑，“他们俩？那我不担心了，”他凑近克鲁利的耳边，“你们恶魔只能靠引诱来得到灵魂，而路易的灵魂只受我的引诱。”他站直了身子，“他是我的。”

迈克罗夫特挥了挥手，安西娅对他们俩做了个这边走的手势，但克鲁利没动。  
“我不太想待在这”，他硬邦邦地说，“我不怕阳光，我想去找找亚茨拉斐尔。”  
迈克罗夫特从善如流地掏出怀表看了看，“我送你出去”，他脸上又露出了难以名状的坏笑，“夏洛克半个小时后会用我的ID卡溜进来，我得避一避，让我可爱的弟弟以为自己成功做到了瞒天过海。”

13.  
“20分钟，John，超过20分钟，迈克罗夫特就会发现。”  
夏洛克大步踏进电梯，整了整风衣领子，接着昂起头摆出一副达斯维达巡视死星的派头。他这狐假虎威的模样让John有点紧张，他不自然地干咳了几声。  
但很快他的注意力就被千奇百怪的动植物们吸引住了，长着人耳朵的小白鼠，一模一样的克隆羊，还有那只显眼的大兔子，正悠然自得地冒着荧光。夏洛克和它的女看护人争辩的时候，John忍不住上去摸了摸，兔子翻着眼睛，显然很不耐烦。  
幸好尖锐的交谈很快结束了，从夏洛克的表情看，这位针锋相对的女士给他留下了深刻印象。John恋恋不舍地在兔子身上捋了最后一下，转身跟上夏洛克的步伐。  
“11分钟”，他看了看表，“你得到什么有用信息了吗？”  
“如果你在问猎犬的事儿，没有。如果你在问蓝风铃的事儿，那已经解决了。”他的朋友头也不回地向电梯走去，忽然在半途拐了弯，径直奔向旁边的走廊。  
John气喘吁吁地跟上去，“夏洛克！你去哪？”  
“迈克罗夫特的办公室”，侦探一个急刹车，John差点撞在他的背上，“也许我亲爱的哥哥知道些关于猎犬的信息呢”，他握紧门把轻轻一转，“谁也不知道他藏了多少秘密。”  
他推开门。  
房间里近乎漆黑，窗帘拉得异常密实，但空气里泛着一股冷意，不属于温血动物的冷意，蕴藏着不可名状的奇特秘密的那种冷意。  
夏洛克轻哼了一声，打开了灯。

沙发上躺着一个年轻人。  
他只穿了件松松垮垮的白衬衫，半个胸膛袒着，金光灿烂的长发随意散落在肩头。他歪着脑袋，浓密的睫毛在苍白的脸颊上投下一小片阴影，显然睡得正沉。  
夏洛克的脸色由白转青，一股无名之火腾地冒上来，仿佛胸腔里有一锅烧开的岩浆，还咕嘟咕嘟冒着酸性气泡。而他的朋友，忠诚而正直的John，用喜闻乐见式的反应给了他致命一击。  
“迈克罗夫特的男朋友？”一下。  
“你哥眼光不错。”两下。  
“太英俊了。”三下。  
夏洛克嘭的甩上门，掏出手机按下迈克罗夫特的快捷键。

没等电话接通，沙发上的年轻人就睁开了眼睛。那是双明亮异常的灰色瞳仁，夏洛克忽然有种错觉，他仿佛看到那里面燃烧着永不熄灭的冰冷的火焰。  
“打断吸血鬼的睡眠是件很不礼貌的事情，”一个低沉磁性的声音穿过他的耳膜，“夏洛克。”  
他悚然抬起头，正好看到莱斯特对他露齿而笑，两枚锋利的尖牙在灯光下闪着苍白的光芒。

“不，我只相信科学。”John紧紧闭着眼睛。  
夏洛克对此不予理睬，他矜持地坐进沙发，指尖在下巴合拢，“与其相信你是迈克罗夫特的男朋友，”他冷冰冰地说，“我宁愿相信你是个吸血鬼。”  
“贵兄弟的感情真让人感动，”莱斯特笑眯眯地回答，“我一定转告迈克罗夫特。”  
“我从没见过你。”  
“我和令兄是老朋友了，还记得塞尔维亚吗？”  
夏洛克坐直了身子，他忽然想起迈克罗夫特把他从东欧地牢里救出来的那段不可思议的旅程。  
“是你……？”  
“我的马车，我的直升机，我的城堡，没错，你该感谢我和令兄间明智的协议。”  
“关于什么？”  
莱斯特没有急着回答，他支着脑袋打量了夏洛克好一会儿，忽然露齿一笑。  
“鉴于我们都有一个不听话爱乱跑的受监护人，迈克罗夫特和我约定要彼此协助。在塞尔威亚我帮了他，”他优雅地直起身子，“那么在不列颠，轮到他帮我了。”  
“我在找一个人，但首先，我要找到一条狗。”  
夏洛克眼睛一亮，这让他毫无血色的脸庞看上去和莱斯特很像同类，  
“真巧，”他挑起眉毛，“我也在找一条狗。”

John轻手轻脚地关上门，仔细查看了一下门锁。  
“我们要把它封起来吗？”他忧心忡忡地问，“万一有清洁工进去不小心拉开了窗。”  
“闭嘴John，”夏洛克头也不回地奔向电梯，“那是迈克罗夫特的办公室，女王也不会随便进去。”  
他眉眼间隐隐有得意之色，John决定视而不见，他抬手看了看时间，  
“22分钟了，夏洛克，快按电梯！”  
“晚了，”夏洛克举起手机，“迈克罗夫特的短信来了。”

他们停下脚步，电梯旁不知何时出现了一个满脸胡渣的军官，对两人怒目而视。  
John绝望地按向电梯按钮，这个动作落在了那名军官的眼里，他一手伸向腰间的配枪，大步向他们走来。  
就在这时，电梯门忽然开了。  
一个白发老头儿笑眯眯地探出头来。  
“你们终于来了，福尔摩斯先生，我是斯台普顿教授。”  
夏洛克及时握住了他的手，军官狐疑地停下了脚步。

14.  
克鲁利忧郁地蹲在巴斯克维尔教堂门口，做完礼拜的人们络绎不绝地从他身边经过，但没有人朝他看上一眼。门扉上有几幅创世纪的粗糙绘画，伊甸园的蛇和天使都被画得圆滚滚的，尤其是天使，歪歪扭扭的脸上有种认真又滑稽的圣洁之情。  
克鲁利忽然发现自己想不起伊甸园时期的亚茨拉斐尔长啥样了，那时他们只是偶尔聊聊天，讨论一下上帝那些欲盖弥彰的陷阱，在树上挂个大牌子写上“不许吃苹果”之类的，当然亚茨拉斐尔从来都拒绝承认其中扑面而来的恶意，他一律称其为“善意的警告和忠贞的考验。”  
“代我向你的天使问好，“他拍了拍蛇脑袋，”提醒他看好自己的剑。”  
这次蛇没理他，它把尾巴尖盘在天使的手腕上，又睡了过去。  
然后克鲁利就成了那个倒霉的考验，天知道他只是好奇心比较重而已。  
他抬起手，戳了戳壁画上的蛇，它长得一点都不像他。  
蛇的脑袋动了动，似乎刚从冬眠中醒来，它懒洋洋地看了克鲁利一眼，又把头扭了回去。  
“从昨晚到今天有天使路过过吗？”克鲁利揪着它掉色的尾巴强行盘问。  
“没有没有，”蛇挣扎起来，尾巴上又掉下一块漆，“只有两个恶魔进了对面，还带着个不死不活的家伙，”它用尾巴尖指了指对面的门扉，“但那边白天不营业。”  
克鲁利默不作声站起来，对面的门扉上画着同样粗糙的地狱景象，太粗糙了，毛茸茸的烈焰铺满了画面，中间还围着几个手舞足蹈的恶魔，看上去仿佛在跳舞。他沉重地点点头，路易被带进地狱了。  
更重要的是，亚茨拉菲尔依然不见踪影。  
克鲁利拖着步子准备离开，忽然又回过头来，  
“代我向你的天使问好，“他拍了拍蛇脑袋，”提醒他看好自己的剑。”  
这次蛇没理他，它把尾巴尖盘在天使的手腕上，又睡了过去。

路易站在一片着了火的广场上，飞舞的火苗把他的影子撕成碎片，风中的灰烬落在他苍白的脸颊上。  
”不，我不相信，“他缓缓地说。  
”我认为这很合理，“回答他的是哈斯塔，”就算是地狱，也有招人的标准化流程。“  
”但体检不合格是什么鬼！“吸血鬼愤怒地挥舞着手中的报告，”‘检验对象具有不可逆转的传染体质，不建议招收’。这是歧视！“  
”我不知道你這么渴望加入地狱，“利古尔真诚地说，”个人而言，我很感动。“  
”我只是觉得尊严受到了侮辱。“路易冷冷地回答，随手把报告塞进了最近的火焰里，一条火舌迅速卷走了它，路易揉了揉眼睛，他好像看到那条舌头满意地舔了舔。  
“那是卡西法，”利古尔好心解释，“他最近有点饿坏了。”  
“我没兴趣听，”吸血鬼毫不犹豫地转过身，“门在哪里，放我回去。”  
“晚上才开，”哈斯塔不耐烦地挥了挥爪子，“你先随便哪里蹲着吧，利古尔和我还要去写报告。”  
两个恶魔迅速消失了，路易环顾四周，无奈地向广场深处走去。他被劫持来还不到4个小时，那两个化妆成英国厨师的恶魔拽着他穿过一所小教堂的大门，下一秒他就踩在了地狱的领土上。  
然而没想到的是，地狱居然也不收他，他们，整个吸血鬼族群，理由是传染体质。路易沮丧地想起亚茨拉菲尔的话，“灰色地带，”他对自己说，“我们拥有的只有同伴和彼此。”  
他忽然很想念莱斯特。

莱斯特从睡眠中醒来，他没做梦，吸血鬼从不做梦。  
墙上的挂钟指向下午4点，莱斯特坐起来环顾四周，发现沙发边的茶几上摆着一杯新鲜的血，漂亮的红色在水晶杯的映衬下散发着宝石般的光芒，他发出一声渴望的叹息。   
“长官说你醒来后会需要它，”黑暗中响起一个圆润的女声，莱斯特抬起头，安西娅端端正正地坐在茶几边。   
“多谢，亲爱的，”他伸手端起杯子，“如果这是你的血，我会更感激不尽。”  
迈克罗夫特的女助手不置可否地笑了笑，递过来一份文件，“我们找到路易的下落了，”她一副公事公办的口吻，“他被带往巴斯克维尔教堂，并在入口处消失了。我的长官认为，之后属于你和克鲁利的活动范畴。”  
“教堂入口有地狱的壁画吗？”莱斯特翻开文件，无所不在的摄影头拍下了路易模糊的侧面，他凝视着那张熟悉不过的脸。  
“有，可是很简陋。”  
“那就对了，”莱斯特移开视线，“他们去了地狱。”  
“长官说，我们会尽力提供任何帮助。”  
“没必要，”吸血鬼合上文件，“他会回来的”，他轻轻一笑，“带着无穷的失望，就像我一样。”

15  
夏洛克猛地一踩油门，差点把刚上车的John甩在挡风玻璃上。  
“嘿！”，他的搭档大声抗议，“我们已经逃出来了，不用這么拼命！”  
但夏洛克充耳不闻，他一打方向盘，越野车像离弦的箭一般冲上了回巴斯克维尔小镇的路。  
”我有了个新的想法，“他若有所思地说，”你注意到斯台普顿拿出来的那张老照片了吗？“  
夏洛克疑惑地摇摇头，他的注意力一直保持在怎么跟着老教授走出基地上。  
”胸口的铭牌，H.O.U.N.D，也许我们已经找到上一任巴斯克维尔爵士的死因了，“夏洛克腾出一只手，从怀里摸出一块U盘，”也许还将有这一任的，這次迈克罗夫特要欠我一笔大债了。“  
”我们得回去找到他，在他被真正的hound引诱出来之前。“

亨利.巴斯克维尔醒来时已是下午，這具身体充斥着太多恐惧和疲惫，睡眠丧失了安抚作用，要治愈它唯有扫清黑暗。  
他从沙发上爬起来，环顾四周，这是他的家，装修豪华，但缺乏生活气息。茶几上放着一张老照片，上面是一对面容相似的父子，做父亲的穿着一件奇怪的制服，胸口的徽章上印着H.O.U.N.D。  
屋子里的灯光是冷白色的，他觉得身体有点发冷，于是摸索着走进浴室，打开了浴霸。  
明亮的暖黄光倾泻下来，他重新感到了温暖，洗手台就在右手边，他慢吞吞地走过去，抬头照了照镜子。  
“哦”。  
亚茨拉菲尔六千年没说过脏话，现在也不准备改口，但这不妨碍他用单音节表达失望之情。  
這个身体长得一点也不好看。

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，不好看归不好看，该做的事还是要做。  
他收到那条同步信息后立刻布置好了传送阵，然而不知出了什么差错，等他清醒过来，自己已经在这个其貌不扬的身体里了，手里还捏着个狗罐头。  
而且忘记了带手机，克鲁利应该已经急得喊上帝了。  
他忽然想起很多年前在着火的书店里团团转的恶魔，嘴角露出了笑容。

就在这时，门铃响了。  
亚茨拉菲尔谨慎地走向门口，但身体里的另一个灵魂，原来那个，忽然泛起一阵急切的依赖感。亚茨拉菲尔意识到外面是可以信任的人。  
他打开了门。  
一个高瘦的黑发青年站在门外，身后还跟着个金发的小个子。两人都急迫地喘着气，但在看到他后，他们同时放松了呼吸。  
“下午好，亨利，”黑发青年有一口漂亮的伦敦腔，“我们来谈谈你今晚的安全问题，我想我们找到那条狗了。”

克鲁利孤独地坐在镇上的小酒馆里，壁炉里的火烧得正旺，旺得像他至今难以释怀的那场火灾。  
而现在和那时一样，他找不到亚茨拉菲尔。  
這是种奇怪的感觉，好像五脏六腑（如果他有的话）正悬在空中，稍微一丝风吹草动都拉扯得他异常难受。  
而除此之外，还有更多，他还感受到更多。  
就像坚实的土地忽然变成了虚空，就像流淌的河水变成了不可见的潜流，有什么沉重的东西正在倾斜和坍塌，他觉得没劲，特别没劲，什么都没劲，每当他抬头，对面都只有同一张空落落的椅子。  
他叫来侍者，  
“我想要一份天使白蛋糕。”


	4. Chapter 4

16  
路易向广场深处走去，这是个炽热且乱糟糟的地方，到处都是奇形怪状的生物，就像撒旦胡乱收留了所有天堂和人间无法容忍的怪异存在一样。他看了看表，下午4点，离外面天黑还有2个小时，他得想个法子打发时间。  
路边渐渐出现了很多小窝棚，看起来像个兴高采烈的麻风村，火焰中不时传来疯狂的笑声。忽然，路易听到了熟悉的法语。  
“纯正蒙佛梅风味佳肴！免费的上好啤酒！！”  
他好奇地扭过头，一个五大三粗的女人正叉着腰站在一栋貌似酒馆的破屋子门口，她一头棕发，身体肥胖，毫无风韵，接触到路易的视线后，更是立刻摆出了一副女不女男不男忸怩作态的样子，朝他抛了个媚眼。  
没给他思考的时间，一个油腔滑调的男声也加入了进来，他说的也是法语。  
“朋友，”这是个矮小瘦弱的男人，脸色苍白，瘦骨嶙峋，一副多病多灾的样子“这里还有桥牌，谁说地狱不能让一位绅士得体地消磨时间呢？”  
路易被说服了，跨入酒馆大门时他扭头看了看门口的招牌，上面写着“德纳第”。  
這不是他熟悉的法国名字，路易思索着，没注意到一只脏兮兮的手神不知鬼不觉地伸过来，摸走了他昂贵的怀表。

酒馆里摆了两张桌子，一张已经坐满了人，正玩的热火朝天。吸血鬼小心翼翼地打量着，牌桌上的四个人都很古怪，特别是其中看不见脸的那位，黑色的斗篷和兜帽遮住了他的全身，路易小心地从一旁经过，注意不去碰倒对方靠在桌沿的硕大镰刀。  
他在另一张桌子旁坐下，德纳第夫妇也凑了过来，路易注意到德纳第太太的目光贪婪地在他身上逡巡，他扭过头，看到另一位活泼的矮个儿夫人在桌边坐了下来，正掏出牌向他示意，“来一局惠斯托？”  
路易点了点头。  
2个小时后，他发现自己输光了身上最后一个先令。

他放下牌，除了他，桌上的另外三个赢家看起来都很快活，尤其是德纳第先生，看起来就像刚发了笔横财一样红光满面。而那位活泼的夫人，现在他知道了她姓班纳特，还在娴熟地洗牌，边洗边抬起头来，  
“年轻人，你看上去是个有钱的单身汉，”她笑眯眯地问，“我有个叫丽迪娅的女儿，也许你愿意认识一下？”  
路易刚想回答，一个从容而冰冷的声音打断了他。  
“不，亲爱的夫人，他不想。”

路易站了起来，他的大脑一片空白，只有身体在服从本能的指引。  
莱斯特站在他身后一米远的地方，看上去和分别时一模一样。剪裁考究的礼服包裹着他完美的身躯，灿烂金发下的灰色眼眸正紧紧盯着他，它们看上去是如此明亮而灼热，只有路易清楚那燃烧其中的永不熄灭的火焰是多么冰冷。  
只有他能分享的冰冷。

他的脚不受控制地往前迈了一步，莱斯特的唇边露出了一丝微笑，第二步，第三步，路易放弃了挣扎，周围奇怪地安静下来，洗牌的悉索声和火焰的噼剥声都从听觉里消失了，此刻他的身体只专注于一件事情，把他牵向他的缔造者，他唯一的同伴，他无法逃离的恐惧和迷恋。  
莱斯特嘴角微笑的弧度在扩大，路易痴迷地盯着那里，他的大脑里只剩下一个声音，一个不再冰冷，甚至不再从容的声音，一个充满蛊惑，同时又充满了迷人的渴望的声音。  
“过来，我的路易。”

他想起初次成为吸血鬼的夜晚，那些牢牢俘获他的迷人星光，此时此地，星光就是莱斯特的眼睛。  
他服从了。

这服从赋予他甜美的喜悦与平和的安宁，长久追寻的答案忽然不再重要，身体的本能，吸血鬼的本能，在全心全意地告诉他，他是多么渴望眼前這个人，就如同对方对他的渴望。  
他伸出手去。  
莱斯特握住了它。

金发的吸血鬼优雅地弯下腰来，他亲吻着路易的手背，尖锐的牙齿在皮肤上印下浅浅的咬痕。路易不可抑制地颤抖起来，他往后退了一步，莱斯特抬起头来，依然握着他的手，而路易第一次从他眼中看到了怜悯。  
“找到你要的答案了吗，我亲爱的路易？“

他的话音就像打开了某个开关，周围的嘈杂声重新涌现出来，路易回过头，班纳特太太已不知所踪，德纳第夫妇躲在桌子后一脸惊恐地瞪着他们，而另一张桌上那位奇怪的客人向莱斯特挥了挥手，又重新埋首进牌局。  
他转身面对莱斯特，”你来过这儿？“  
对方微笑着耸了耸肩，没有回答。  
“你来过这儿，”路易肯定地说，“出于同样的目的。”  
莱斯特平静地凝视着他，路易低下头，他想起這一路混乱而放纵的地狱，缺少灵魂却具备怜悯的天使，他想起黑暗中的摸索，光明下的盲从，或许从来没有答案，或许答案就在那里。  
“我请求你的原谅，莱斯特，”最后他终于说，“我绕了一个大圈子，才发现我们从没丢失过灵魂。”  
下一秒他落进熟悉的怀抱里，“我接受，”对方贴着他的耳边轻轻说，“这就是我希望你找到的答案。”

17.  
天使白蛋糕端了上来，但克鲁利尝了一口就失去了胃口，说不出它味道哪里不对，但就是哪里都不对。  
他无精打采地靠进沙发，我大概被莱斯特传染了，他想，传染上了叫做灵魂的疾病。  
這玩意儿就像吸毒一样，怪不得地狱对它的需求那么大。  
這不公平，他暗自决定，等找到亚茨拉斐尔，一定要把他也传染上。

一个派头十足的嗓音打断了他的沉思，”亲爱的朋友“，那个声音说，”作为恶魔，你脸上的表情可不常见。“  
迈克罗夫特在对面的沙发上坐了下来，他瞄了眼天使白蛋糕，露出几分渴望的神色。  
克鲁利哼了一声，把蛋糕推到了他面前。  
”亚茨拉斐尔和狗狗有消息了吗？“人类从善如流地把一小勺奶油送进嘴里。  
克鲁利摇了摇头。  
”那么，“大英政府咽下一口蛋糕，”又到了我们的人情交换时间了。“

克鲁利飞快地从沙发里撑起身子，”告诉我，马上。“  
“我的小猎犬找到了你的大猎犬，”迈克罗夫特愉快地放下勺子。  
“小猎犬？”克鲁利飞快地在脑海中搜索实验室里的生物。  
“我对夏洛克的爱称，這不是重点，”迈克罗夫特挥了挥手，“重点在于，有一个不得不面对的事实。”  
他第一次在克鲁利面前露出疲倦的神色，“把人类拖入地狱的永远是人类本身。”

克鲁利挑了挑眉毛，“這不是什么新鲜观点。”  
“没错，”迈克罗夫特恢复了一贯的表情，“但這次连我也无法推卸责任，”他合拢指尖支在下巴上，“夏洛克追踪了這个案子，是我基地里的人放出了那条狗。”  
“现在它是你的狗，我只关心亚茨拉菲尔在哪。”  
“谁也不知道他在哪，但我有个想法，”人类轻轻转动着伞柄，“狗狗和你一样记得亚茨拉菲尔的气味，但比你强的是，它能从空气中闻到他。”

克鲁利重新靠回沙发，“你在要挟我。”  
“恰恰相反，我在请求你的帮助。”迈克罗夫特轻轻摇了摇头，“夏洛克今晚会去找放出狗狗的人，那就意味着他会碰到你的恶魔朋友，哈斯塔和利古尔？久仰大名。”  
克鲁利等着他说下去。  
“我希望你帮我保护他，夏洛克的灵魂，我暂时还不想让别人带走，不管恶魔还是天使。”  
“我也是恶魔，”克鲁利摘下眼镜直视对方，“我也要索取我的报酬。”  
“当然，非常合理，”迈克罗夫特从怀里取出狗牌，无声地推到克鲁利面前，“我会把狗狗还给你。”

“总的来说，我觉得你是被下药了。”夏洛克像黑猫一样盘踞在亨利爵士的沙发上，看不见的耳朵支棱着，亚茨拉菲尔在亨利的身体里睁大了眼睛。  
“人的大脑如此容易被误导，”侦探露出嗤笑的表情，“你告诉过我们你的父亲死于一头巨型猎犬。我想请你再仔细回忆一下，到底是猎犬，还是一个衣服上写着“HOUND”的人。”  
亚茨拉斐尔感觉到亨利的灵魂蜷缩了起来，就像一个无助的小男孩，正在痛苦的回忆中抽搐，他试着输送安慰性的精神力，帮助对方平静下来。  
然而人类永远是一种出乎亚茨拉斐尔意料之外的生物，他觉得眼前骤然一黑，刚才那个脆弱的灵魂忽然变成了一团咆哮着的黑暗，混乱地起伏着，亚茨拉斐尔完全看不到它的心，人类疯狂的意志蔓延过他的意识，他的视线被蒙蔽了，只感到这具身躯站了起来，在疯狂地四下张望，看起来既想躲避什么，又想撕碎什么。  
他听到夏洛克和John的声音，他们在喊着亨利的名字，拼命让他停下。亚茨拉斐尔的意识开始模糊，疯狂的冲动裹挟住他，他觉得手上多了个冰凉沉重的东西，伴随着子弹上膛的咔哒声，他的手指暴躁地在扳机上挪移，似乎按下它就能结束一切疯狂的痛苦。  
他快要被這股黑暗挤出亨利的身体，但亚茨拉斐尔用最后的力量锁住那团黑暗，不让它完全扩散。人类的灵魂在愤怒地尖叫和挣扎，暴露出深处那颗猛烈搏动着的心脏。亚茨拉斐尔扑上去紧紧抱住它，”克鲁利！“他在心里一遍遍呼喊着，”克鲁利，听到我，快点听到我的声音。“

路易跟着莱斯特从门里走出来，天已经黑透了，教堂内外空无一人。他掸了掸披风上的灰尘，回头不满地瞥了眼地狱破破烂烂的门。  
莱斯特发出轻轻的嗤笑声，”天堂那边也没好多少，“他指了指木门上歪歪扭扭的图案，”也只有他们俩能待那么久。“  
路易眨了眨眼睛，不知是不是错觉，门上的蛇刚才好像斜睨了它们一眼。  
”我饿了。“  
”迈克罗夫特的基地里有上等的血液，“莱斯特答道，”走吧，我们的任务已经结束了。“  
他们刚绕过大门，忽然看见两条黑影从地狱的门里跨了出来，一个毛毛虫汁般黏嗒嗒的声音响了起来：  
”哈斯塔，我讨厌潜伏。“

利古尔沮丧地走着，他的尾巴垂头丧气地夹在腿间，边走边往下掉着毛。  
”要么抓回地狱犬，要么带回灵魂，“他对着哈斯塔嘟嘟囔囔，”业绩压力這么大，我想申请调职。”  
”调到哪？“哈斯塔没好气地接话。  
”随便哪个城市，像克鲁利那样，“利古尔咬着自己尖锐的指甲，”没业绩压力，几十年汇报一次，想吃啥吃啥。“  
哈斯塔掏出一个罗盘，凑近同伴冒着火光的眼眶仔细看了看，接着调正了前进的方向，“好地方早抢完了，”他把罗盘塞回怀里，“最近的选项只有大马士革和巴格达，你喜欢哪个？”  
利古尔抖了抖毛，“算了，让四骑士去吧，”他嗅了嗅空气，“你闻到地狱犬的味道没？”  
“有点儿，”哈斯塔加快了步伐，“恶魔谷的方向，走吧伙计，让我们抓住它。”  
他们加速前进，谁也没注意到有两个身影悄无声息地跟了上来。

18.  
亨利在狂奔，亚茨拉斐尔能感觉到，他的眼前还是一片漆黑，那是恐惧和狂躁的阴云，手里的枪沉甸甸的，空气里有腐烂的枝叶的腥气。亨利应该已经跑出了巴斯克维尔镇，他们现在身处荒原。  
远方传来一声咆哮，亨利停了下来，巨大的恐惧压迫着他，使他恢复了一点清醒。亚茨拉斐尔费劲地挤进他的大脑往外看去，周围是湿漉漉的黑夜，他们正在一个巨大的谷底，不可名状的雾气在脚底盘旋，像盘桓不去的幽灵般抓住他们的脚底。亨利像被钉子钉在原地一样木然不动，亚茨拉斐尔只能从他粗重的呼吸声里观察他的情绪。  
他从没想过人类瞬间迸发的精神力量能有這么强大，大脑只剩下服从的能力，身体听从的是心脏本能的命令。亚茨拉斐尔没有心，但现在他也觉得似乎有什么东西正在自己的身体里怦然跳动。  
空气中忽然出现了一丝腥臭，灌木丛中有轻不可闻的稀簌声，亚茨拉斐尔感觉到周围有生命体，但他分不清那是动物还是人，或者是，一股冷意划过他的脊椎，来自地狱的恶魔。  
他想起了在這里失踪的路易，亨利的人类身体毫无力量，亚茨拉斐尔失去了自卫能力。  
“克鲁利，”他焦急地想，“快点来，克鲁利。”

克鲁利穿过树丛，使劲瞪着眼前的深坑。  
“那不是夏洛克，”他回头看向迈克罗夫特，“不过是个普通人类，还吓坏了。”  
“那是夏洛克的饵，或者说，委托人，”迈克罗夫特一脸嫌恶地掸着外套上的落叶，“我讨厌没法开车的地方。”  
克鲁利没理他，他仔细打量着坑底的受害人，三十出头，貌不惊人，而且情绪接近歇斯底里。但不知道为什么，克鲁利有种奇怪的感觉，眼前這个人很特别，他想看看他的眼睛，看看那歇斯底里背后还有些什么别的东西。  
但一声咆哮打断了他的注意力，克鲁利和迈克罗夫特同时往坑边迈了一步。

一双血红色的眼睛出现在若有若无的夜雾背后，四周充满了硫磺腐败的气息，亚茨拉斐尔觉得這味道有点熟悉，但他还来不及细想就感到亨利的意识出现了瞬间的空白，接着往更深的黑暗中滑去。  
亨利把枪举了起来，手指牢牢扣在扳机上。  
他的枪口对准了自己的太阳穴。

亚茨拉斐尔拼命使出最后的力气控制亨利的手指，不让他按下扳机，人类已经只剩下逃避和恐惧的本能，而在他们背后，清晰地传来了口水滴落叶面的声音，呼哧呼哧喘气的声音，以及来自喉咙深处的咆哮声。  
所有的声音让人想起地狱。  
亚茨拉斐尔所有的力气都用在阻止亨利的动作上，他绝望地睁着眼，看到一个噩梦般的身影离自己越来越近。

那是一条巨大的地狱犬，双眼燃烧着恶魔的火焰，浑身都是泥泞和伤口，它冲他缓缓张开嘴巴，露出满口尖锐的利牙。  
下一个瞬间，它扑了过来。

一声枪响。

克鲁利惊讶地看到迈克罗夫特的伞尖上冒出了白色轻烟，他猛地回过头，发现谷底的人类已经被地狱犬扑倒在地，原本指着太阳穴的手枪被击落在一边。  
地狱犬低唁着踩住了人类的胸膛，尖锐的鼻子正在他脖子里嗅来嗅去。克鲁利飞快地跳起来准备冲下去，但迈克罗夫特拉住了他。  
”等等，“他低声说，”夏洛克还没来。“  
”它只要咬一口，你弟弟就不用来了。“克鲁利觉得他不可理喻，”不能让它闻到血的味道。“  
”我以第欧根尼宝贵的宁静向你保证，它不会咬下去的，”迈克罗夫特一脸轻松地说，“我刚刚发现，它才是真正的饵。”

似乎为了验证他的话，亨利身后的树林里又传来一阵细簌声，一条高瘦的人影站了起来。  
“继你父亲之后，我亲爱的亨利，”他的嗓音异常轻柔，带着股令人作呕的自鸣得意，“你终于也要死了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔被地狱犬压得喘不过气来，他勉强抬起头，看到不远处站着一个白发老人，破旧外套的胸口绣着HOUND五个字母。  
一股不属于他的怒火熊熊燃起，亚茨拉斐尔知道亨利也看到了。

老人把手背在身后，得意洋洋地环顾着周遭谷底的雾气。  
“你现在就在我的毒气里，”他充满恶意的声音压过了地狱犬的低吠，“和你父亲一样，为巴斯克维尔猎犬的恐怖传说添砖加瓦。”  
他还想说些什么，但一个冷冰冰的声音打断了他。  
“你好，斯台普顿教授，”夏洛克浅绿色的眼睛在黑夜中亮得仿佛燃烧着磷火，“或者我该叫你，HOUND。”  
他手里的枪纹丝不动地指着斯台普顿的额头。

亚茨拉斐尔觉得亨利的意识又陷入了混沌，而压在胸口的地狱犬的吠声变得低沉而危险，它离他太近了，亚茨拉斐尔看不到它的脸，他只听到斯台普顿疯狂的笑声，這个人在等着看亨利被咬死。  
地狱犬又凑近他的脖子闻了闻，亚茨拉斐尔闻到一股硫磺味的恶臭，它张开了嘴。  
舔了舔他。

夏洛克和斯泰普顿的惊讶表情如假包换，但谁也比不过克鲁利张大的嘴巴。  
他呆呆地看着地狱犬趴到一边，边摇尾巴边舔着那个人类的脸。  
迈克罗夫特的声音打破了寂静，“你看，我之前就告诉过你，”他的声音简直带着一股慈爱，“它能从空气中分辨熟悉的味道。”  
克鲁利扭过头瞪着他，迈克罗夫特耸了耸肩，“它扑上去前摇了一下尾巴，所以我才开了枪，防止误伤。”  
但他接下去的话克鲁利已经无心再听，他扭过头仔仔细细地瞪着那个叫亨利的人类，那张和亚茨拉斐尔毫无相似之处的脸，他忽然感到一阵困惑和畏惧，不知道自己在面对什么。但旋即他就舒展了眉头，那个人类从地上慢慢爬起来，一手毫无必要地拢了下头发，另一只手轻柔地抚上地狱犬的下巴。克鲁利几乎能在脑海中听到他的声音，他肯定在说，“你好，狗狗，想不想来个罐头？”  
那是亚茨拉斐尔，就算在别人的身体里，那也是亚茨拉斐尔。  
他终于找到了他。

19.  
夏洛克最早反应过来，但他显然对地上的人和狗没什么兴趣。侦探浅绿色的眸子贪婪地盯着眼前的罪犯，John知道他又要开始滔滔不绝。  
“HOUND，猎犬小组，”他挥舞着一张老旧的磁盘，斯台普顿看到后脸色明显变了，“负责研究被国际禁止的军用增效药，短期内能大幅度提升战斗力，但会造成不可逆转的大脑损伤。在当时被迅速喊停。但是你，斯台普顿教授，基地最好的病毒学家，却偷偷独自继续研究，直到进入人体试验阶段。我说的没错吧，”夏洛克亢奋地挥舞着手，“而实验对象，就是你的好朋友，上一任的巴斯克维尔爵士。”  
他忽然停下来，笔直地凝视着斯台普顿的眼睛，“试验成功了，你杀了他。”  
老人没有反驳，夏洛克继续说了下去，“而唯一的破绽，就是他的儿子，当年十三岁的亨利，唯一的目击者。但因为药物作用和应激心理，他的大脑扭曲了事实，把HOUND变成了一头真正的猎犬，坚信那猎犬杀了他爸爸。”他瞥了一眼地上的亨利，“你一直想除掉后患，而机会终于来了，基地里真的来了一头猎犬，拜我亲爱的兴趣广泛的哥哥所赐。于是你折磨它，并用它去折磨亨利，把他引诱到这里来，并且在这个谷底提前释放了毒气。一切顺利的话，亨利将被猎犬咬死，巴斯克维尔的恐怖传说得以继续，而你，将拥有这世界上最凶猛的神经毒气。”  
他像演讲结束般亢奋地挥舞着手臂，“谢谢你给了我這个案子，很过瘾，至少值7分，但也只值7分。苏格兰场已经在路上，再见了，斯台普顿教授。”

克鲁利听到迈克罗夫特叹了口气，“案子，”人类轻声说，“案子就像我弟弟的兴奋剂。”  
“我想你要负大部分责任，”克鲁利潦草地说，“我去接亚茨拉斐尔了，合作愉快。“  
他还没来得及站起身，狗狗忽然冲着空气发出一声长长的咆哮。

这声咆哮警觉而凶狠，对方显然既是它的同类，又是它的敌人。  
亚茨拉斐尔坐在地上，亨利的灵魂陷入了平静的睡眠，這很值得庆幸，因为他不必看到接下去的景象。  
大地摇晃起来，所有的树木发出细簌的抖动声，仿佛有无数虫豸在地面上和地面下同时向他爬来。  
事实上，确实是无数虫豸。

哈斯塔高瘦的身躯伫立在亚茨拉斐尔面前，铺天盖地的蠕虫跟在他背后，像一张不断蠕动的网，随时准备把一切吞噬掉。  
利古尔站在他身边，他的利爪和血红色眼睛在黑暗中闪着阴冷的光。  
”一个天使，三个人类，以及我们的狗，“哈斯塔的声音里透露着扭曲的笑意，”一场盛宴，我正好饿了。“  
”是的，我们饿了，“利古尔快活地说，”而且终于有一次能超额完成指标了。“

亚茨拉斐尔第一次后悔炎剑不在自己手上，他可以立刻逃离这具身躯，但他做不到。有一个人类灵魂正在他的羽翼下沉睡，如果他走了，等待亨利的就是死亡，以及比死亡更可怕的，他将被带进地狱。  
哈斯塔的手在空中轻轻一挥，组成他身体的蠕虫们立刻四散开来，向亚茨拉斐尔的方向涌来，它们像阴冷黏腻的潮水一样缓缓侵占每一寸地面，发出吸吮般的湿嗒嗒的声音。  
亚茨拉斐尔抬起手准备召唤火焰，但亨利的身体过于虚弱，他只召唤出了一小圈金色的火苗，它把最前排的几条蠕虫烧成了灰烬，但更多的蠕虫源源不断地涌来，火焰迅速熄灭了。  
第一条蠕虫爬上了他的鞋尖，亚茨拉斐尔闭上了眼睛。

一阵猛烈的风扫过他的脸颊，接着是哈斯塔和利古尔的怒吼声。  
亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼睛，他的大脑一片空白，但這阵风的气息是如此熟悉，只用本能就能辨认。  
一对巨大的黑色羽翼舒展在他身前，黑得像夜，像深渊，像眼前的這双瞳仁。  
克鲁利跪在他面前，羽翼挡住了涌向亚茨拉斐尔的蠕虫，黑色的火焰在羽毛上翻滚，把周围的蠕虫都烧成了灰烬。 亚茨拉斐尔呆呆地盯着他，克鲁利缓缓收起翅膀，把天使拢在两翼之间，柔软的羽毛擦过亚茨拉斐尔的脸，有一片落在了脸颊上，他眨了眨眼睛。  
克鲁利微笑起来，他伸出手，轻柔地拂去亚茨拉斐尔脸上的羽毛。  
“嘿，”他轻声说，“找到你了。”

20.  
利古尔很生气。  
“這他妈太过分了！”他大声喊道，“这可是我们的额外绩效点！”  
哈斯塔阴沉沉地盯着克鲁利，“吾等齐聚于此，”他意味深长地抬起一只手，“撒旦万岁。”  
克鲁利站起来面向他的两位同僚，“嗨”，他的脸色是一种理直气壮的正常，“抱歉我来晚了点。”  
“一点也不晚，”哈斯塔冷冰冰地说，“你只要让开就行了。”

但显然克鲁利没打算采纳他的建议，反而往前跨了一步，把亚茨拉斐尔挡在了身后。  
”让我们理一下思路，”他的瞳仁眯成了一条直线，”首先，下一次哈米吉多顿开始前，双方不得开战。“  
”没错，“利古尔流利地回答，”但這个天使在人类的身体里，我们可以归为正常狩猎中的额外收获，不算开战。“  
”只要你确定天堂的想法和你一致，“克鲁利恶狠狠地说，”其次，在场的灵魂，除了一个以外，其他都不符合我们的质量标准。“他指了指了夏洛克，”够刻薄，但缺乏恶意，“又指了指了John，”够勇莽，但不够平庸，”他摊开双手，“就算带了回去也算不得数。”  
“多谢夸奖。”夏洛克冷冰冰地说。  
“不客气，所以這里只有一个符合地狱要求的灵魂，”克鲁利瞄了眼僵立在旁的斯台普顿，“那么按照规则，又到了天堂和我们公平竞争的时候了。”

哈斯塔陷入了深思，利古尔不服气地叫道，“這不公平，人类已经被天堂洗脑了，他们都要去那边。”  
“宣传不到位不是你的错，”克鲁利继续晓之以理，“所以我有个折衷的建议。”  
哈斯塔和利古尔瞪着他。  
“我负责劝天堂的人放弃竞争，你们别碰剩下的灵魂。”他胸有成竹地说，“考虑一下，带走一个优质灵魂，保证完成本月绩效，还是带回去许多不合格的魂灵再加上一封天堂宣战书更好？”

哈斯特被说服了，利古尔沮丧地叹了口气，“那地狱犬呢？”他忽然问。  
克鲁利低头看了看狗狗，它正趴在亚茨拉斐尔身边，犹疑地盯着他们。  
“如果它愿意跟你们回去，”他最终说，“我不会干涉。”

“很好，”哈斯塔往前跨了一步，他收起了蠕虫，但周围看上去已经一片焦土，“我只有一个问题，你说的那个灵魂去哪了？”  
克鲁利猛地回过头，斯台普顿原先站的地方现在空无一人，一行混乱的足迹径直通向树丛深处。  
“垂死挣扎，”他摊开双手，“也是地狱要求的优秀品质之一。”

斯台普顿踉踉跄跄地穿过树丛，拼命向远处跑去，毫不考虑方向或目的，唯一的动力就是远离那群非现实的东西。  
他边跑边向从上帝到地精的一切生物祈祷能逃离這里，不幸的是，这祈祷只维持了大概十五秒。  
一个漂亮的年轻人忽然从他眼前冒出来，他长着一头灿烂的金发，明亮的灰色眼睛里仿佛有火焰在燃烧，這个年轻人对着斯台普顿粲然一笑，露出两颗尖锐的利牙。  
“你好啊，”他的声音热情而活泼，“晚饭先生。”  
斯台普顿悚然地停下脚步，仓皇地想转过身，但另一个同样漂亮的年轻人挡住了他的去路。  
“莱斯特，你吓到他了，”他皱着眉说，“会影响到血液口感的。”

克鲁利正想沿着脚步追过去，树丛那边忽然传来一声绝望的惨叫。  
下一秒，莱斯特和路易披着黑色斗篷的身影出现在他面前，莱斯特手里还拎着逃走的斯台普顿。  
“正好捡到，”吸血鬼露出灿烂的笑容，“我可以吃了他吗？”  
克鲁利耸了耸肩，“随便，哈斯塔和利古尔只要他的灵魂。”  
他话音未落，莱斯特已经一口咬在了斯台普顿的脖子上，一道细细的鲜血从他嘴边淌下，老人抽搐了几下，手无力地垂落下来。  
亚茨拉斐尔扭过了头，哈斯塔悄无声息地走上前，他比划了几个复杂的手势，一股黑色烟雾渐渐从斯台普顿的尸体上升起，直到凝结成一颗乌黑发亮的玻璃般的珠子，落进哈斯塔的手里。  
”恶性程度很高，“他满意地哼唧着，”完美的灵魂，生来属于地狱。“

利古尔打开了回到地狱的大门，一股火焰和硫磺的味道冲了出来，克鲁利注意到狗狗站直了身子，它的眼神中流露出了渴望。  
亚茨拉斐尔轻轻拍了拍它的脑袋，”去吧，“他轻声说，”如果那是你的家。“  
狗狗留恋地舔了舔他的手心，哈斯特发出一声不耐烦的冷哼，转身跨进了大门，利古尔紧随其后，门开始慢慢合拢，就在它即将消失的刹那，狗狗忽然飞身扑了过去，它的身影消失在火焰中。  
亚茨拉斐尔低下了头，克鲁利安慰地拍了拍了他的肩膀。  
“让它去吧，”他重新戴上墨镜，“最终谁都会回到他来自的地方。”


	5. Chapter 5

21.  
本特利车尽心尽职地等在巴斯克维尔镇口，车灯兴奋地闪烁着，克鲁利刚跨上驾驶座，皇后乐队的歌声就响了起来，亚茨拉斐尔的手指按在播放键上，“你一定很想念它。”他微笑着说。  
克鲁利点点头，一股平和的喜悦在他心里蔓延，既暖和又惬意。两个吸血鬼并肩坐在后排，克鲁利断然拒绝了莱斯特飞回去的建议，“我不想等天亮才发现自己到了格拉斯哥”，他解释说。  
巴斯克维尔教堂的钟敲响了九点，克鲁利向站在车旁的福尔摩斯兄弟挥了挥手，一脚踩下油门，本特利车沿着公路向伦敦飞驰，在巴斯克维尔宁静的夜里洒下最后一串音符。  
福尔摩斯兄弟并肩望着汽车远去，“原来你真的跟地狱有交情，”夏洛克冷不丁说，“我一直以为這只是种修辞方式。”  
迈克罗夫特笑得像只志得意满的猫，“你知道我的习惯，”他意味深长地说，“提前做好准备，万一那是以后我要去的地方。”  
接下去他们沉默了很久，直到夏洛克用一种异常肯定的语气打破了寂静，  
“想得美，”他说，“你只能去我去的地方。”

回到伦敦时已近午夜，克鲁利从没觉得亚茨拉斐尔的小破书店這么亲切过，他打开客厅的灯，毫无疑问那又是一套组合式浴霸，明亮而温暖的黄光倾泻下来，笼住了屋子里的每一个人。  
莱斯特和路易进了起居室，亚茨拉斐尔则匆匆走向书房，走向那个不知道哪里出了问题的传送法阵，克鲁利没有跟过去，他舒适地靠进沙发，点亮Ipad，路易被绑架的照片还停留在屏幕上，他笑眯眯地看了一会儿，按下了删除键。  
起居室里忽然传来一阵明亮的钢琴声，明亮得像一颗歌唱着的心。克鲁利知道谁在弹奏，谁又在聆听。音乐，他想，音乐是灵魂间的合奏和共鸣，而人类在很多年前就已经勘破了這个秘密。  
书房里忽然传来咚的一声，他站起身，正好撞上走出门来的亚茨拉斐尔。  
天使已经恢复了本来的样子，高挑瘦削的身体一如既往地裹在毛绒绒的套头毛衣里，满头银发瀑布般倾泻下来。这具身体克鲁利已经看了太久，以至于几乎忘记了它有多美。  
“欢迎回来。”他轻声说，摘下了墨镜，金黄色的瞳仁倒映在亚茨拉斐尔浅蓝色的眼睛里，他有种奇怪的感觉，从几千年前伊甸园里的第一次凝视开始，什么都没改变过。

他们并肩站在起居室门口，聆听莱斯特美妙的弹奏，吸血鬼的手指在琴键上轻盈地跃动着，流水般的音符从指尖淌下琴键，滴落地面，溅出美妙的水花，直到铺满整个空间。莱斯特双眼微闭，仿佛此刻他只愿意用指尖去感知赋予他的一切，他的肉体早在百年前就已死去，但生的向往和残存的顽固的爱都借吸血鬼那敏锐的天赋存活了下来，成为饥渴而不灭的灵魂的一部分，就像此刻这永不停歇的回旋曲，全部赠予他唯一的创造物，同伴以及爱人。  
路易站在他身边，专注而热烈地凝视着莱斯特的脸，他的黑发散开了，有几缕垂到了莱斯特的肩上。他的嘴唇翕动着，那无声的诗只有莱斯特能听见，而愈发明亮的音符证明，莱斯特确实听见了。

“今晚我想把這里留给他们，”亚茨拉斐尔凑到克鲁利耳边轻声说。  
克鲁利点了点头，觉得這个主意没法更正确。

跨进公寓大门时，大笨钟刚刚敲响午夜的第一记钟声，克鲁利忽然发现今天就是圣诞夜。  
他靠在落地窗旁注视着外面的人间，纷扬的雪无声无息地飘落下来，仿佛来自多年前他告别的伊甸园，那个无数世纪前的洪荒纪元。那时没有本特利车，没有智能手机，没有丽兹饭店，没有人类和人类创造的這个光怪陆离却异常有趣的世界，那时刚刚有光，有空气，有伊甸园结出的第一个苹果，他和亚茨拉斐尔在无数个这样的夜里并肩遥望脚下遥远的世界，有时他们说话，更多的时候他们不说，他忘记了那个时候亚茨拉斐尔的模样，只记得那是一团触手可及的温暖的白光。  
他透过落地窗的反光寻找对方，亚茨拉菲尔不知何时已经站了起来，正在克鲁利的黑胶收藏里翻腾，过了几分钟，也许有十几分钟，克鲁利并不在意，他只是看着那个银发的身影直起腰来，笑吟吟地走到自己面前，手中还握着一张勃拉姆斯的黑胶碟。亚茨拉斐尔显然没意识到自己挑选的是一位属于地狱的音乐家，但话说回来，這也没什么，毕竟天堂只拥有两个一流音乐家，而他们都不在克鲁利的收藏里。  
他眨了眨眼，黑胶消失了，下一秒墙边的留声机里传来温柔的小提琴声，这些柔和的音符和来自莱斯特的完全不同，它们既不华丽也不明亮，从未年轻却也永不衰老，這音符沧桑得像星空，像化石，像多年前那场雷雨的回忆，但又皎洁得像月光，像初生的灵魂，像第一次睁开的眼睛。  
亚茨拉斐尔离他很近，近得克鲁利有点恍惚，他不由伸出手去触碰那月光般的银发，那漂浮着的朦朦胧胧的光晕，亚茨拉斐尔仿佛在发光，是的，他在发光，他的瀑布般的长发，宝石和湖水般的眼睛，那光就像他们以为自己并不拥有的灵魂，和以为自己并未跳动的心，那光透过亚茨拉斐尔的身体，映照进克鲁利的眼睛，他伸出手轻轻碰触眼前的肌肤，它是如此驯服而温热，就像一团触手可及的柔软的光。  
克鲁利低下头，虔诚地把嘴唇贴上去，姿态就像离开天堂后他再未做过的祈祷。他感觉到一阵轻微的颤栗，肌肤相触的地方柔软而温热，却又熟悉得仿佛就是他自己。  
他睁开眼睛，发现自己正在亲吻亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇。  
就是這个瞬间，有什么地方忽然被打开了，又有什么东西涌了出来，他一动不动地站着，任凭這陌生的来自灵魂的巨大洪流把他们吞没。  
它似乎晚来了很多年，又似乎是正正好的时间。

這个吻结束的时候他们都有些恍惚，亚茨拉斐尔迷茫地盯着他，目光分不清是失焦还是过于专注，唇角由于刚才的亲吻变成了湿漉漉的深红色，还带着一丝恍惚的弧度，那是一抹无意识的微笑。克鲁利摸了摸自己的脸，亚茨拉斐尔的表情告诉他，他的嘴角必然也存在着同样的弧度。  
不知何时小提琴的声音已经变成了钢琴，听起来更澄澈，更明亮，就像飞舞着的金色的月光，克鲁利的心忽然雀跃起来，他伸出手，握住了亚茨拉斐尔的指尖。  
“我们来跳舞吧，”他贴着对方耳际轻声说，清楚地看到气息拂过的地方变成了粉红色，“这是个值得起舞的夜晚。”

窗外的雪更大了，人间一片洁白，克鲁利忽然发现自己已经想不起刚来這里时的样子了，那荒凉而遥远的过去，尚未苏醒的心。他的一切知觉好像刚刚才重新开始，从那个吻才开始。他们在這宁静的雪夜慢慢转动，客厅里没有开灯，但克鲁利觉得周围充满了光，柔和的，淡淡的白光，而光的来源就在他的怀中。  
他忽然想起很久以前做过的那场梦，梦里他拥抱着一团温暖的白光，但它逃逸进伦敦的夜里，恶魔也无法追上它。  
他把亚茨拉菲尔揽得更紧了些，感觉到对方从自己怀里抬起头来。  
“我做过一个梦。”天使轻声说，他的胳膊搂着克鲁利的脖子，额头贴着他的额头。  
“做梦是拥有灵魂的标志。”克鲁利微微眯起眼睛，声音轻得仿佛一声叹息。  
“你梦见过我吗？”  
“我梦见你和伦敦，”他踩上下一个舞步，带着亚茨拉菲尔轻盈地转到落地窗前，“从很久以前，你们就都在我的梦里。”  
亚茨拉菲尔笑了，他很少笑得這么清澈而热情，像森林深处一池微微颤动的湖水，“那么，”他在克鲁利唇边留下一个轻不可及的吻，“這是第四千三百六十二次圣诞快乐。”  
窗外柔软的雪依然在落，落向全世界，落向這个悄无声息的宁静的夜。  
克鲁利拥抱着他的光，在全世界的雪面前慢慢转动，一个舞步，连接着下一个舞步。  
這永无止歇的，不再孤独的有趣世界。  
“這感觉真不坏，”克鲁利想，“一点点也不坏。”

END


End file.
